


You can't fall in love with the other team!

by orphan_account



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Band Fic, Battle of the Bands, F/F, First Fic ever so please be nice lol, Fluff, Had to make up some characters just to fill in as bandmates but they're relatively one dimensional., Light Angst, Pamela is a top, Past Abuse, Past Joker/Harley - Freeform, Pining, Songfic, The first chapter is a lot of intro before it gets to the good ship stuff, The villain things are stage personas, if I can help it, lesbian harley, mutual pining since they're idiots, slowburn, super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are stage personas for Harleen Quinzel and Pamela Isley's bands. They're competing against each other but some ~feels~ seem to be getting in the way. Some angst since they both want to win and Harley is still hurt by Joker, but its also mostly just dumb gays mutually pining while everyone else shouts at them to get together already. I'll probably switch just refer to them as Harley and Ivy except for when things are serious.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Pamela clutched the side of the toilet, holding back another round of vomit and trying to gather herself up enough to stand. A hangover is not a good mix with extreme before performance anxiety. “God why did I think vodka shots were a good idea.” She slammed the flimsy stall door open, startled to see someone at the sink. “I never heard you come in.” Pam spat at the figure at the sink. Clad head to toe in a tight black jumpsuit, carefully applying her perfect red lipstick stood Selina Kyle, AKA catwoman, AKA one of Pamela’s biggest competitors. Selina glanced smugly at Pamela, “Nervous Pammy?” she asked. “You wish, Kyle” Pamela hissed, happily watching as Selina grimaced at her last name. “Whatever we’re about to kick your ass anyway” Selina said stalking back out of the bathroom. “She really fits her stage persona” Pamela watched her walk out, feeling slightly better, like she won this fight. Some random new intern Wayne had, Robin, she thought his name was, peeked through while the door was closing, “20 minutes till you’re on Pamela.” Pam felt her stomach jolt again at those words, but she resisted diving back into the stall. Instead she grabbed onto the sink, looked herself dead in the eyes, and steeled her mind for what was about to happen. She took this opportunity to check that none of her makeup or costume were altered from the vomiting. She was wearing a relatively tight and short green dress, as well as green earrings and a leaf crown was weaved into her hair. The green leaves woven delicately in her dark red hair worked nicely. Ever since she was little she had chosen green as her color, everything matching and showing off her emerald eyes. Leaving the relative calm of the bathroom into the chaos of backstage was like hopping dimensions. All over the place Wayne’s little interns scurried here and there, mixed in with her competitors. Besides the normal crowd there seemed to be some new faces. She stared at some guy who had scarily realistic makeup of a shark head as he carried some speakers past her. In the midst of it all was Bruce Wayne. He owned and ran this battle of the bands, no one knew why or where he got the money for it. He was around her age and was constantly dressed in this weird suit and cape mixture. Wayne seemed to be obsessed with superheroes as he made that the theme that every band and performer had to follow. Whatever his deal was the real focus was the 10k reward for the winners, or winner, of the battle. Pamela walked over to her little mirror stand and equipment, rather pitiful compared to some of the other bands equipment but it was more than enough for her. Pamela had been competing for the last 3 competitions, the first time she didn’t even place, she was way too inexperienced, the second time she had tied for third, and the last time, well. The last time Pamela had performed she had been practically robbed of the first place. Her performance had been amazing, but the Joker had damaged a string on her electri guitar just enough for it to snapright at the final solo. The Joker was a real piece of work like that. No one actually knew his real name, and he only went by “the Joker” off and on stage. He was a drug dealing, abusive asshole that for some reason took joy from these competitions, the only reason he had actually won last year was because of that sabotage, and he knew it. He certainly didn’t need the money, considering the fact he was the only major drug dealer in the relatively small town of Gotham, not to mention the strip club he ran. Pamela had heard word that he had been in jail for a couple days for domestic abuse. Some chick he was throwing around had had enough apparently, good for whoever she was, Joker deserved more than a couple days in prison in Pams opinion. Pamela grabbed her electric guitar, a sleek red beauty that she had bought on craigslist and polished, shined, and tuned to perfection. To the outside world she laughed and ridiculed people who named their guitars, but she secretly referred to it as Poppy, her favorite plant. Poppies were known for their bright red color, and also for the deadly and extremely addictive drug, opium, that their seeds produced. Lost in thought she barely noticed she had been called up next to perform. She tried to quell the dizziness and nauseou that came with those words, reminding herself this was only the entrance performance, and that only Bruce and some judges would be seeing her do this. The little voice in the back of her mind chimed in to that “If its the entrance exam it’s arguably the most important, if you screw this up you won’t be able to perform at all.” Pamela shook that voice out, knowing it was just her fears trying to take over. She opened the curtains, and stepped onto the stage.


	2. You can't fall in love with the other team!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its flashed forward to the first rounds of the performance, and Pamela and Harleen finally meet ;). The next chapter is Harley's point of view btw

The entrance performance had gone relatively well, Pamela had been practicing for weeks already, and she was auditioning on a separate day as Joker so she wasn’t so nervous to watch her back. As always she couldn’t even remember the actual performance, always blacking out during it and hoping afterward that she hadn’t done something stupid. Exactly a week after the performance, Wayne was extremely punctual, she got the email telling her whether of not she was in this year. Pamela sat at her desk, absolutely surrounded by potted plants and stared at her computer, scared to open the email. She knew it was stupid but she silently asked one of her plants what she should do. “Just get it over with and open the email already,” her Aloe Vera said to her in the high pitched voice she imagined the rather wimpy plant would have. “God I’m going crazy” she muttered to herself, deciding to just rip the bandaid off and open it. She sighed with relief reading Wayne’s prim acceptance letter, and was set about writing the practice and performance dates in her calender. The Battle started out with 12 bands and performers, technically it wasn’t a battle of the bands because some of them, like Pamela were solo. If you couldn’t tell by her talking to her plants, Pamela didn’t do very well with other people. There were three rounds, and every round, four bands were eliminated. Then at the last round, there were four bands with only one winner. The best, and worst part was that the first round was in only a week, with three practices in the next 6 days, and the performance on the 7th. It was mid July, so any bands that still had highschool members would be able to attend practices still. Pamela had luckily graduated two years ago. For almost all of the year she was a student at Cornell studying plant biology, but for these two months she got to return home to the heat and tropicality of Southern California. Scrolling through the email she clicked on the list of the bands she’d be competing against. There were the usual bands and solo performers that tended to get into the first one or two rounds, however there were also some new names. Most of them were probably just newbies who had never gotten past the entrance, but one name caught her eye. Third down from her on the list was the name, The Quinn Crew. Pam had no idea why this name had even caught her eye, and she moved on to look for what she knew was inevitable. The Clowns, Jokers band was at the very bottom. “Shit” Pam said under her breath. She was hoping that Joker would be to scared to show his face just yet. That is considering his recent arrests, but he and Wayne had some creepy, and as far as Pam could tell slightly homoerotic rivalry. Shuddering at the thoughts that conjured Pam closed to the email and went to start preparations.   
It was two days later and Pam arrived at the theater in downtown Gotham where rehearsals were. Tensions and excitement were high, and with that came inevitable drama. As soon as she passed through the gigantic backstage doors from the performers parking lot she heard a scream and something that sounded a lot like, well, barking? She saw a crowd up ahead and heard Selina screeching, needless to say she ran up to see what had happened. Selina stood, and for a second Pam couldn’t tell what was wrong. Then she looked down and saw that the bottom left leg of her signature jumpsuit was torn up to right above the knee, and from the screeching, it was pretty expensive. What Pam expected were the culprits were two mangy and shaggy looking German Shepherds, guilty hiding between two black and red, tight clad legs. In the midst of the chaos Pam let her eyes drag up the legs, to the scandalous black and red shorts and top, and up to the face of this mystery dog owner. Her face and exposed skin was remarkably pale, and her eyes seemed to be as bicolored as her outfit, one brown and one blue. Her hair was done up in two pigtails, also split dyed red and blue. Whoever this beautiful competitor was she certainly had a theme. Pamela blushed, realizing she had been truly enjoying the view and completely ignoring the insanity going on around her. “Harley what the actual fuck is wrong with you!” Selina screamed at, presumably Harley. “Hey don’t yell at me, or my pups, its not their fault you were meowing like some furry” Harley had yelled back at Selina. Her New York accent barely hiding that she was trying not to laugh. Selina glared daggers at Harley, “For your information, its a part of my routine, and also for your information, Dogs. Aren’t. Allowed.” Harley batted her multicolored eyes at Selinia, something that would probably have made Pam melt if directed at her. “What? You want me to leave them all alone, tied up outside, abandoned and dehydrated?” Before Selina could answer, Wayne came striding over to break things up. As he started lecturing Harley on backstage safety, something that had probably happened to every person there, Harley looked around the room, clearly bored. At that moment her eyes locked with Pam. Completely unabashedly she looked Pamela up and down, seemingly drinking in short shorts and tanktop, her precostume outfit. Pamela was grateful for the dim backstage lighting keeping her astonishment at the blondes boldness semi concealed. After a long look, Harley met eyes with Pamela, and winked, she freaking winked. Wayne obviously noticed this and stated in a firm tone, “Harleen if you don’t want to tie those dogs up outside, you’ll have to leave this first rehearsal with them.” Harley’s face fell in a way that broke Pams heart as everyone around her chanted “OOOooooooh”. As if Harley was a kid getting called to the principals. Before Pam knew what she was even saying she called out to Harley and Wayne, “my apartments only a block from here. What if we just quickly dropped them off there?” Harley looked at Wayne, making puppy eyes and clasping her hands together like a child begging for candy. Wayne sighed, clearly wondering how the rest of the next month would go if this is only the first rehearsal. “Yeah, fuck it, whatever jsut be back in a half hour.” Harley fist pumped, “Fuck yeah, alright Red, you grab your keys, I’ll grab the dog.” For a second Pam didn’t realize Harley was even talking to her, she felt slightly abashed at being called Red. Still, she was already in such shock she just grabbed her keys and walked back to the door she came through. The whirl of grabbing the dogs and getting them leashed and outside kept Pam from talking to Harley till they were already starting their walk through the hot early morning day. “Soooo Red,” Harley said, “you’re really taking me back to your place without even getting me dinner yet?” The insinuation of going to back to her place hadn’t even hit Pam yet. She once again blushed heavily and started worrying about all the things she hadn’t cleaned. This was ridiculous of course considering she was such a neat freak there probably wasn’t even a speck of dust. It had been what felt like millenia since a real life person had been to her apartment, much less a girl. “I- um- well, I,” Pam started stuttering and Harley laughed. Her laugh was rather girly, and high pitched, but it was music to Pam’s ears. “Relax sweetheart, I’m just thankful theres a place for my dogs.” Grateful for the subject change, Pam asked their names. “The chunky one is Bud and the lighter colored one is Lou, and don’t let what happened back their give you the wrong idea, they’re sweethearts” Pam looked down at the dogs, to be perfectly honest they looked the exact same to her, but whipped as she was she just nodded along to what Harley was saying. “I don’t normally lke dogs, but they’re cute, a lot like you” Pam immediately regretted saying that. She had meant that the dogs excited and sweet personalities are a lot like Harleys, but she knew what it sounded like. She was waiting for Harley to look at her weird, or say “gross”, or try to laugh off the awkward situation she had created. Instead Harley was left midsentence with her mouth slightly open. If it weren’t for the levels of powder and makeup on her face, Pam could’ve sworn she was blushing. “I’d compliment your pets too but I haven’t met them yet” Harley stammered out, staring at anything but Pam. “Great you really fucked it up now Pamela, you dumbass” Pam cursed herself out in her head. What she actually said was “I don’t own any pets, I think of my plants as my company really” Feeling like she was digging herself deeper and deeper into a hole. She was hoping she didn’t sound crazy saying that. Instead Harley looked her in the eyes, an emotion that Pam couldn’t place hiding behind her eyes. “I get that, sometimes plants and dogs are better than humans, huh?” Feeling weirdly giddy Pamela laughed and nodded, agreeing and with Harley. The rest of the walk was Pam and Harley talking about their individual favorite breeds and types of plants, the pros and cons of people vs animals and plants, and the similarities between animals and plants. By the time they arrived at Pamelas apartment, they both felt much better, and already were laughing and talking like good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg sorry it took so long for them to meet I wanted to really set things up first.


	3. You can't fall in love with the other team!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls eyes are pretty, and Harley is convinced she's straight. They finally get up to Pams room and Harley gets an idea. you'll have to wait till the next chapter to figure out what the idea is though.

If there had ever been a planned path in Harleys life, this most certainly wasn’t it. From an alcoholic dad, and a uninvolved mother, Harley started with the distractions early. From books, to boys, to drugs, she’d had many interests and somehow along the way she ended up in a band, the summer before redoing her freshmen year of college. Not only that but she had a creepy and abusive ex following her around, who she was also now competing against in said band. Right now though, for the first time in a while, she was feeling better. That is until she actually got to the practice. The second she heard the barking she knew something was going wrong. Her first thought was Joker, but he hadn’t even arrived yet. “Shit, what if something happened to Bud and Lou” she thought, frantically trying to locate them. When she actually got the scene of the crime, it was all she could do not to start hysterically laughing, she was so relieved. The weird leotard chick that had been meowing earlier had just gotten them riled up. So what if there was a little tear in her pants, these people were such pansies. Most of her concern was still for Bud and Lou. They seemed to be okay though. So when the weird cape dude had come over to give her a “stern talking to,” something that gave her many flashbacks to high-school, she was already over it. Bruce was talking about something or other when she caught a glimpse of a girl who had seemingly just entered to the chaos. Harley was sure in her heterosexuality so she wasn’t afraid to give this girl the old once over. As she winked at her she made sure to remember “I’m just messing with her, straight girls stare and wink at each other all the time right?” Then when they were walking over, maybe she was being a little extra with the innuendos, that's just her personality. The real moment of confusion came when this girl, Pam, called her cute. No one called Harley cute. She was hot, or sexy, or whatever other gross things old men shouted on the street. But cute? Unheard of. Maybe that was the reason she felt her face grow warm. And she even stuttered, Harley Quinn doesn’t stutter. They seemed to have a lot in common, but most of the time Pam was talking Harley couldn’t help but admire her eyes. A deep emerald color that seemed to hypnotize you if you looked to long, and Harley looked too long. “Um, Harleen? We’re here” Harley was shaken awake by this, realizing she had just been staring at Pam with a dopey grin on her face, and by now they were up in Pamela's apartment. “Hah, its Harley, no one calls me Harleen unless they’re mad at me.” Pam turned to look at Harley, a slight shimmer behind those emerald eyes, “Now how could I ever be mad at someone as pretty as you?” Harley gulped slightly, straight girls feel like this right? Slightly shocked by Pam's sudden turn from seemingly shy to much more outgoing. Normally this would be the time when Harley would subtly say that she didn’t go for girls. This, however, already wasn’t normal. Blame it on the break up, but Harley was feeling dangerous. Not to mention she hadn’t felt this, electric, in a while. “You’d be surprised” she quipped back to Pam with another wink. Fully realizing they were in her apartment, and desperately trying to distract herself from a slightly fluttery heart, Harley took her time to look around the room. The kitchen had a small counter separating it from the living room. In the living room there was a small desk in one corner, with a tv and couch cramped in, to the side. She could see the doors leading to presumably Pam's room and a bathroom. The most noticeable thing Harley could see were the plants. Giant windows in the living room shone golden light over what looked like at least fifty individual plants. The colors spanned from bluish succulent, to yellow sunflowers, and of course the overwhelming amount of green. Pam noticed the staring and rubbed at the back of her neck, looking down at the ground she muttered “Yeah I know its a lot, you can make yourself comfortable I’ll just grab some water for the dogs.” Before Pam could step away, Harley put a hand on her shoulder. Pam stopped suddenly, looking down at the hand. “Don’t be sorry Red, it’s beautiful” Harley's eyes were shining as she looked around and Pam felt herself staring at the differences in the colors. Her blue eye was so pale it was almost grey, with a slightly green tinge around the pupil. It was a stark contrast to her brown eye, which looked like honey in the sunlight, faintly reflecting the greenery in the room. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer” Harley joked, smiling in a way that was a shade away from grimace. Pam looked down, drawn out of the trance, “no sorry they’re just really, um, cool” Harley hesitated, seemingly trying to figure out if she was being made fun of or not. “Thanks, I don’t always get complimented on them.” Pam looked scandalized, “How could you not? They’re so beautiful” Harley felt overwhelmed, she wasn’t used to this much outright praise, and she especially wasn’t used to it making her feel this way. “Sorry, I totally forgot about the water” Pam hurried into the kitchen and Harley went over to the window on the opposite side of the room. She knelt down to pet her dogs, and tried to covertly take another look at the room, and a closer look at the desk. Harley had expected Pam to be organized, but she hadn’t expected this much. Hung up on the wall over the desk there was a calendar. Each day had meticulous notes, and the desk was covered in sticky notes, with either dates, or names and numbers. This gave Harley an idea. She glanced over to Pam, who was trying to control the dogs who had run over to her. Smirking, Harley turned back to her idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdkfhaksg Okay I need to go to sleep and I might just end up finishing this over the course of tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> AHhhhh I hope you guys like it if anyone is even reading. Its my first fic so sorry if its kind of trash or takes a little while to update.


End file.
